Azuron the dark avatar BOOK 1: Birth
by flame prince2208
Summary: Azuron is born and needs to obtain power, no mater how many spirits have to die. T for violence, mild langue
1. Chapter 1: sacrafice

Before Birth:

Zaheer, p'li, minghua and gazhan were running into the palace of the red lotus. the white lotus was chasing them and were shooting fire at them. " Zaheer we have to do some thing about Azuron, we cant just leave him alone!" screamed P'li " I have given specific orders to the red lotus, they will take him to the old airbending caverns. They will freeze him and in 10 years they shall unfreeze him and he shall for fill his for us we must surrender" said Zaheer " what surrender, im sorry but minghua does not surrender, look how far we've come" " are you disobeying your commanding officer, im sorry that surrendering isn't the best idea but if you'd like I could just kill you and save you the trouble." "no, no prison is just fine" said minghua. the four red lotus members stopped running and surrendered to the white lotus

5 Years Later:

Azuron had grown up in the caverns of the red lotus. he had become the best firebender in the red lotus. he learned techniques only masters could do. he even began to attempt to make his own sub bending. He began to become more curious of the caverns, so every day he would explore the caverns. the statues and drawings could not contain his five year old curiosity. everyday before anyone guards were up he would sneak to the forbidden parts of the caverns and go though the old pictures of his mother and father. One day he was looking thought the pictures and he was caught by a guard. he jumped and the picture frame broke leaving a letter with a wax seal on it. the letter was signed to a someone named Hazuon. The guard snatched the letter from him and ripped it open. he looked at the latter grinned and looked at Azuron with and evil glare. He grabbed his hand and took him to a secret tunnel. the tunnel had a dead end " Finally I don't have to look after a dumb 5 year old!Now you finally get what you deserve.! He earth bended a door open and lead him into a room with a giant cavern and on the far wall was a lotus symbol. "How dare you interrupt my meditation" screamed an old man " quite old man, I have a letter from Zaheer. the kid found it in the forbidden caverns." said the guard as he handed him the letter. The old man read the letter and sighed. Is eyes became lifeless and he started to float. He bended water around Azuron lifting him of the ground. The water became a dark blue color and Azuron's body began to freeze completely till he was a lifeless ice figurine.

9 Years Later:

Zaheer and the others escaped from prison and returned home they unfroze Azuron. " Azuron my baby I've missed you've so much" said P'li as she hugged her son " Uhmm do I know you, do I know any of you" said Azuron. " I am p'li your mother, this is Zaheer your father...and this is Gazhan and Minghua" " I thought u guys were dead" " well we were in prison for a bit. but now were out and be come-" " actually we cant become a family because it is time for Azuron to become the man he was meant to be. Zaheer knocked Azuron out and when he woke up he was in the room with the giant cavern. He was up on the wall chained up. He saw his father holding a black dagger with red designs on it. He airbended the dagger at Azuron sending darkness through his body. He blacked out again and when he woke up he was a completely different person. He had long black hair, red hair and his skin was pale. " Well isn't this wonderful!" said Zaheer " My son, my very own son will be the new Avatar and lead the world to its natural order...CHAOS!"


	2. Chapter 2: into darkness

" isn't this wonderful!" said Zaheer with an evil laugh" my son wil be the new avatar and lead this world into its natural state...CHAOS" " No father I will not allow you to destroy the worlds natural balance" Zaheer stopped laughing a looked at Azuron with his eyes filled with hate and anger. Zaheer airbended the oxygen out of Azuron's lungs causing him to choke. " I don't think you have a choice in the matter. not only am I your commanding officer I am also your father and you will obey me and treat me with the respect I deserve." Azuron was close to passing out when a small little flare like object flew above Azuron and hit the backwall. It exploded with a loud bang causing Azuron to lose hearing. He was light headed and was about to die. his last sight was of his father airbending at his mother causing he to be knocked out. Then when he closed his eyes he saw a spirit like being. he had seen depictions of it in ancient ext but he never really understood what they meant. the spirit was black and red and held a gold dagger in one of its tentacles. The spirit stabbed its self leaving and inking black residue on the dagger. the black liquid was the absorbed into the dagger turning it into the dagger he saw this father hold. The spirit threw the dagger at Azuron and it stabbed him directly in his heart. Azuron was brought back to life but when he opened his eyes they were glowing a deep red color. He began to firebend trying to escape the metal chains. He began breathing fire causing the chains to melt to nothing. Azuron broke free of the other chains and used fire to fly out of the caves leaving his newfound family behind.

1 Month Later

Azuron had flown about an our till his eyes went back to normal and his firebending went back to its usual state. Azuron landed in a small village breaking down two buildings. He quickly got up and hobbled away to a small lake. Azuron looked in the lake and saw his physique had changed to. he had become more muscular and manly. through the hole in his shirt he saw something peculiar. he ripped his shirt of to find a giant tattoo on his chest. it was the same symbol on the black spirit. the symbol glowed red then faded to nothing...then it just disappeared. He looked closely at his refection and saw something sparkle under the water. it was a chain. he looked around for more stuff and saw more chains. he had then realized he was at lake laogai. " Ba sing se is just a days trip from here." Azuron said excitedly. He jumped up in the air in excitement and a small flame sparked under his causing him to fall in the water. So for the past month Azuron has been living in the lowing ring. He was thankfully employed by an old woman who sold tea in the upper ring. Every morning he would get up, put his uniform on, get on the train to the middle ring and serve tea to diplomats, governors and he prince wu himself. He tried to talk to the prince but a bodyguard tackled him. He was about to leave work that day when the old woman walked up to him and asked him a peculiar question she asked" what is your dream" he pondered for a bit and said " I want to find my purpose in life. it has to be more than serving tea" " How about this. I know a way for you to find your destiny. Underneath the palace is a secret facility. if you go into the storage room you will find a stone slate with a lion turtle on it. bring that to me and I will help you." "There is one problem, that's the palace. You saw what happened when I tried to talk to royalty. I could die if I stole from them" " don't worry I've got that covered. every week I bring a sack of my finest tea to the palace and serve it to the queen. Tomorrow I can bring you along. you just have to sneak away and earthbend the secret tunnel open." " there's another problem I cant earthbend. ima firebender." "well you better find a way." said the old woman as she walked back into the tea shop. Azuron went back to the lower ring and went home. he could barely sleep. One of the street lights was directly in front of his window and was blinding him. He glared at that light for hours trying to make it catch on fire till him raised his hand up to firebend. instead of shooting fire it shot red light out of his hand. the light was touching the street light causing it to shatter. He was so sleepy that he didn't even care.

The Next Day

Azuron woke up and ran down to the tea shop to leave with the old lady from the tea shop. they boarded the train and left to the palace with a sack full of tea. The old woman walked towards the palace while Azuron stuck past the guards and went to the back of the palace. Azuron felt the wall behind hit and could visualize him earthbending the wall down. He stayed there for hours with the hot sun beamind down on his back. Then he picked his foot up, slammed it down pushed his hands forward towards the wall and...the red laser appeared again blasting the wall down exposing a set of green doors. Azuron entered the room silently to find a training room full of airbenders. Azuron some how was able to make all light diasappear from around his body and crawl along the walls. He silently went to the storage room. he looked around till he found the slate. He walked out the storage room to find over twenty dai li agents on the other side of the door. Azuron jumped over them with firebending and shot the red light at them causing them to all be slammed against the wall. He narrowly escaped the rest of the palace guards and made it to the ta shop in one piece. Azuron waited there for hours till the door opened and two dai li agents walked in. Azuron created darkness around him and jumped be hind the counter. When he jumped behind the counter he saw a trap door. He silently entered the trap door and down some stairs to a sanctuary of some sort. there were stone walls with hyrogliphics on them. he walked to the far end of the room and saw a missing piece of the wall. he put the slate on it and a green light outlined it. The whole room shooke as the wall began to form a giant door. Azuron put his hand on the door and it opened to another world. He walked in and the door closed behind him and disappeared. Azuron saw a bunch of flying bunnies around him and realized...he was in the spirirt world!


	3. pre-Chapter 3 update

I cannot continue this series till at least 2 people either follow or favorite this story


End file.
